


Are You Drunk?

by im_a_fandom_trashpanda



Series: Prompted Fics [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Guys and girls can be friends ok kids, You know what I'm gonna say. The dating thing. Yeah. They're good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_fandom_trashpanda/pseuds/im_a_fandom_trashpanda
Summary: ... Drunkbur.
Series: Prompted Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040477
Kudos: 20





	Are You Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna write drunkbur. And then my friends said "Niki and Wilbur!" and suddenly I was powerless.

She’s just started her stream when Wil calls.

“Hey, Wilbur! How have you been?”

“Hiii Nikiiii! I’m-I’m good!”

“Have you been doing anything interesting today?”

“Hmm yeah, I recorded some stuff with Phil and Techno and Fundy, too. What ‘bout you?”

“I, um, I just started my stream!”

“Oh, you’re streaming? Can chat hear me? Hiiii Niki’s chaaaat!”

She watches as the messages come through, a lot of them asking them if they’re ok, how have their day’s been, littered with some compliments here and there. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Hey Wil, do you want to stream with me? Or are you too tired?”

“I’ll come stream for a little while! What are you—What are you planning on doing?”

“Actually, it’s funny you ask. I’m actually doing a You Laugh, You Lose!”

Her chat gets excited at that. They’ve only ever seen her in Wilbur’s ‘You Laugh, You Lose’ streams, so she supposes this is a reasonable reaction, especially with Wil here.

“Maybe I’ll just hang here and watch through you. Is that ok?”

“Sure! Are you going to play along with me?”

“Fuck yeah! I want to see what your chat thinks is funny compared to mine. My chat keep sending me boomer memes and American memes that I don’t bloody understand! If anyone from my chat is in Niki’s right now, step up your fuckin game, god. Sorry, Niki.”

“It’s fine, really! Alrighty chat, let’s go.”

They get through five or six before Niki loses one of her self-assigned lives. Wil, insisting he doesn’t need _lives_ , has yet to laugh. Her chat keeps insisting they hear him laugh, but he gets a tad more irritated every time he sees it and eventually, after about an hour and a half, Niki puts up a small “Be Right Back!” screen, music playing quietly in the background.

Her chat is baffled, but then someone says “Wilbur sounded drunk” and suddenly Niki’s whole stream chat is filled with “Drunkbur”. Niki’s mods time out as many as they can, but some still slip through, and by the seemingly frustrated messages Wil himself slides into chat every now and again, he doesn’t seem too happy with the outcome of his participation.

Niki comes back briefly, just to address the few disrespectful stragglers and end stream, and as her viewers are sent off in a very raucous Ph1lza raid, she unmutes and says quietly, “Wilbur?”

“Yeah?”

“Are… **Are you drunk?** ”

“A little. It was just a few for the video I posted with the others but I guess it had more effect than I thought.”

“Well, my chat is very kind, and I’m sure Phil will weed out the rest of the people being disrespectful.”

“We don’t call him ‘Dadza’ for nothing,” he says, and Niki thinks she hears a faint laugh, and decides to see if she can cheer him up.

“Do you have your guitar with you, Wil?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Your songs are very nice, that’s all.”

“Mm.”

“Are you going to sleep soon?”

There’s silence from the other end of the call, and she softly says, “Goodnight, Wil,” as she ends the call, getting up to get ready to get some sleep of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, the ending hurt to write a little. Real Sadbur is no


End file.
